The present invention relates to a rotatably mounted elongated, cylindrical weight for rolling across subsurface terrain in a body of water.
Sinkers or weights used for fishing lines are used for different types of fishing. The most commonly used weights are available in various sizes, usually attached to the fishing line. The function of the sinker or weight is to reduce the buoyancy of a fishing lure dependant upon the type of fishing.
Usually, the weight of the sinker overcomes the buoyancy force of the fishing lure to force the fishing lure below the surface of a body of water. An increase in weight increases the tendency of the fishing lure to gravitate towards the bottom of the body of water.
Oftentimes it is desirous that the fishing lure travel near the bottom of the body of water. However, while attempting to locate the fishing lure adjacent to the bottom of the body of water, the sinker or even the fishing lure contacts the bottom of the body of water. At the bottom of the body of water, various obstacles and uneven terrain are encountered. The obstacles may be snagged by the hook of the fishing lure or even engaged by sinker weight so as to hang up the fishing line and force the fisherperson to spend their time attempting to recover the entangled fishing lure and/or sinker weight from the bottom of the body of water. This is a frustrating and time consuming distraction from the otherwise peaceful and enjoyable leisure activity of fishing.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to avoid the entanglement of the fishing lure and/or sinker weight with an uneven terrain located at the bottom of a body of water.
This object is achieved by the use of a cylindrical or ball shaped roller weight rotatably mounted on a cross piece of a U-shaped portion of a wire frame with the free ends of the opposed arms of the U-shaped portion terminating in two arm extensions intersecting at an apex in an angle of approximately 90 degrees. At the intersection of the two arm extensions, an optional swivel may be included between the intersecting arm extensions and include an eyelet for connection to a fishing line. The optional swivel facilitates twisting and turning motion of the roller weight as it encounters an uneven terrain along the bottom surface of the body of water.
The interconnection between the eyelet and the fishing line can be such that the eyelet is at the terminal end of the fishing line. The fishing lure may then be secured directly to the fishing line by a swivel connection or a swivel connection connected to the fishing line may connect with a lead which terminates in a fishing lure. Alternatively, the eyelet can be secured to the fishing line spaced from the terminal end of the fishing line. A fishing lure can then be secured to the end of the fishing line.
All of these various arrangements, rely upon the principle of the roller weight being rotatably mounted on a wire frame such that the roller weight may traverse uneven terrain at the bottom surface of a body of water. The wire frame can be made of nickel, brass, stainless steel or other similar materials. The roller weight can also be made of stainless steel, nickel, brass or other dense materials.
The thickness of the wire will be dependent upon the weight of a roller weight. Similarly, the dimensioning of the wire frame will be proportionate to the size of the roller weight. For example, a {fraction (1/32)} ounce weight would require a 0.032 inch diameter wire, whereas a 100 pound weight would require a 0.5 inch diameter wire.
A preferred size of a roller weight would be ⅝ inches long with a diameter of xc2xc inch and proportionally increased in size according to the weight of the roller weight and frame size. It is critical that there be at least ⅙ of an inch clearance at the top and bottom surfaces of the cylindrical roller weight so as to provide a clearance between the intersection of the cross piece and the arms forming the U-shaped portion of the wire frame. Also, at least {fraction (1/16)} of an inch clearance should be formed between the terminal end of the legs of the U-shaped portion and the connection to the arm extensions so as to provide free rolling of the cylindrical roller weight on the wire frame.
The roller weight of the present invention is designed for less drag and friction providing a smooth retrieval of a fishing line and increased sensitivity. The roller weight may be used during casting, jigging, trolling, bouncing and drifting.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a rotatably mounted weight on a wire frame for traversing an uneven terrain at the bottom of a body of water.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a rotatably mounted weight on a wire frame for traversing an uneven terrain at the bottom of a body of water with the roller weight mounted on a U-shaped portion of the wire frame.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a rotatably mounted weight on a wire frame for traversing an uneven terrain at the bottom of a body of water with the roller weight mounted on a U-shaped portion of the wire frame with the U-shaped portion terminating in arm extensions intersecting and connected to an eyelet for mounting the wire frame on a fishing line.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a rotatably mounted weight on a wire frame for traversing an uneven terrain at the bottom of a body of water with the roller weight mounted on a U-shaped portion of the wire frame with the U-shaped portion terminating in arm extensions intersecting and connected to an eyelet for mounting the wire frame on a fishing line with a swivel connector extending between the eyelet and the terminal ends of the wire arm extensions of the wire frame.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a rotatably mounted weight on a wire frame for traversing an uneven terrain at the bottom of a body of water with the roller weight mounted on a U-shaped portion of the wire frame with the U-shaped portion terminating in arm extensions intersecting and connected to an eyelet for mounting the wire frame on a fishing line with a swivel connector extending between the eyelet and the terminal ends of the wire arm extensions of the wire frame with the wire frame secured at either a terminal end of a fishing line or adjacent to the end of the fishing line with a fishing lure being mounted at the terminal end of the fishing line or spaced from the eyelet of the wire frame.